Bart Simpson
Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson (born April 1, 1979) (originally planned to be Mort Simpson), also known as "El Barto," "The boy" (Homer Simpson), and "Bartman", is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed Cosmo, after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet". Bart's also been on the cover on numerous comics, such as "Critical Hit", "Simpsons Treasure Trove #11" and "Winter Wingding". Bart also has a whole comic series known as the Simpson Comics Presents Bart Simpson. Bart is loosely based on Matt Groening and his older brother, Mark. He is known by various catchphrases such as "I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?", "Ow! Quit it!", "Eat my shorts!", "Don't have a cow, man!", "Aye Carumba!" and "I didn't do it!" Bio *'Allies:' Homer (father), Marge (mother), Lisa (sister), Abraham Simpson (grandfather), Maggie (younger sister), Milhouse (best friend), Santa's Little Helper (pet dog), Ralph Wiggum, Patty and Selma (aunts), Krusty the Clown, Richard and Lewis, Wendell *'Rivals:' Nelson Muntz *'Enemies:' Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob, Jack Lessen, Principal Skinner *'Likes:' Skateboarding, playing video games, Rainer Wolfcastle movies, reading RadioActive Man comic books, Krusty the Clown, Itchy and Scratchy cartoons, teasing Homer, pranks, jokes, hang out with Milhouse *'Dislikes:' Sideshow Bob, bullies, serving detention, being left out on family activities, Happy Little Elves *'Love interests:' Laura Powers, Jessica Lovejoy, Jenny, Greta Wolfecastle, Mary Spuckler, Sarah, Becky, Sherri & Terri, Nikki McKenna, Darcy, Gina Vendetti, Caroline Berrera, He played Harry Potter in Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series) He is the boy who lived he played Peter Pan in Bart Simpson Pan, Bart Pan and Bart Pan: Return to Neverland He is the boy who never grows up He played John Darling in Sonic Pan and Bo Duke (Peter Pan) He is Wendy's brother He played Pinocchio in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a wooden puppet He played Young Simba in The Simpson King He is a lion cub He played Abu in Homerladdin He is Aladdin's pet monkey He played Timothy Q. Mouse in Michael (Dumbo) He is a mouse He played Cymbal-banging Monkey in Canal Famille Story 3 He is a toy monkey who bangs cymbals He was one of the Sea World Kids in AnchorVampire 2:The Legend Continues He is a kid who visits Sea World He played Duncan in Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) a Yellow Narrow Gauge He played Pow in Canimals (RockoRules2008 Style) He is a Zap Owl He played Cody Newton in Bernard's Great Adventure He is a boy He played Wybie Lovat in Taya (Coraline) He is a nervous boy He played Jimmy Neutron in Bart Simpson: Boy Genius and The Adventures of Bart Simpson: Boy Genius He is a boy genius He Played Bashful in Vanellope White and the Seven Cartoons He Played Gromit in Homer and Bart (Wallace & Gromit) He Played Duke The Dog In Barnyard/Character Bart Plays Ryder in Paw Patrol he played dumbo in Bart Simpson (dumbo) He is an elephant with big ears he played Lightning McQueen in Characters (Cars) He is a Hot-shot Rookie Piston Cup Racer He played Timon in The Forest King (The Lion King) He is a meerkat He played Greg in The Wiggles Movie (John Clancy's Style) He is the lead singer of the Australian music group called The Wiggles Gallery Bart-simpson-the-simpsons-1 85.jpg|Bart Simpson in The Simpsons Bart-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-31 4.jpg|Bart Simpson in The Simpsons Movie Bart-simpson-family-guy-72 4.jpg|Bart Simpson in Family Guy Mr-bart-simpson-the-simpsons-hit-and-run-16.3.jpg|Bart Simpson in The Simpsons: Hit & Run 20130302141657.gif BartSimpson7-1-.gif Simpsons 0.jpg But one little boy goy away...Bart Simpson .jpeg Little Bart, beware! Sideshow Bob's awake!.gif Soon he will feel...Bart Simpson .gif That his nightmares are real...Bart Simpson .gif Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real...Bart Simpson .gif In the dark of the night, evil will find him...Bart Simpson .jpeg in the dark of the night, he'll be through! .jpeg I'll see him crawling to place.jpeg HE'LL...BE...MINE!!!.jpeg My dear, there's a sign....jpeg It's the end of the line....jpeg BS.jpg BC1 bart baby.gif Bartsimpson-6.png Bart Simpson 200px.png Simpsons as minions.jpg S08e06 93.jpg Mr. Bart Simpson walks away..jpg Mr. Bart and Homer eat..jpg Mr. Bart looks worried..jpg Mr. Bart plays games..jpg Mr. Bart smiles..jpg Homer strangles Bart..jpg Mr. Bart and Mrs. Jessica.jpg 81.jpg Sergeant Bart Simpson.jpg 67.jpg 55.jpg 88.jpg 70.jpg 270.jpg 269.jpg 328.jpg 326.jpg 324.jpg bart.png|Bart Simpson|link=Bart Simpson 8497048F-AB6C-4FE1-97F0-6EFAA9B3EE20.png 46607796 361003844716241 2064557089463730176 n.jpg Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten.png Category:Characters who cry Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters Category:Heores Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Childs Category:Boys Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Heroes Category:Brats Category:Brothers Category:Skateboarders Category:Pranksters Category:Bart and Lisa Category:Funny Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Boy Band Members Category:Football Players Category:Daredevils Category:BartSimpsonXDaniFenton4Ever Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Baseball Players Category:Accident Victims Category:Juvenille Delinquents Category:4th Grade Students Category:Elementary School Students Category:Oldest Children Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Shoplifters Category:Thieves Category:Ice Hockey Players Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Those arrested Category:Happy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Bart Simpson and Dani Fenton Category:Basketball Players Category:Comedians Category:Annoying Characters Category:Morons Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:D'oh! Category:Laughing Characters Category:Laughters Category:Dimwits Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Naughty Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:1987 Introductions Category:1989 Introductions Category:Stupid Characters Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Nice Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Creeps Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Characters Who Swearing Category:Characters who inflate Category:Gay Category:Nincompoops Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters with hair with no line Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Assholes Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Dumbass Category:Thugs Category:Masters of Evil Category:Deaf Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Scared characters Category:Cowards Category:Nervous characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Characters who got tripped Category:Characters who Fart Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Crybabies Category:Cry Babies Category:Murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Child Murderers Category:Attempted Child Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Villains with a scary voice Category:Heroines Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Male Characters voiced by Females Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Best Friends Category:Goofy Characters Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Klasky-Csupo Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Characters voiced by Nancy Cartwright Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE (All Characters) Category:The Delightful Ultimate Group Category:10-year-olds